


【冷闪/绿红/halbarry】Double Life  （绿灯侠x剧版萨维塔）警告内详

by WinkyY



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinkyY/pseuds/WinkyY
Summary: 有时萨维塔不知道自己是否还活着，但是总有人会提醒他。有时萨维塔分不清过去与现实，他沉浸在回忆里，又被人扯回到当下。他将灵魂分裂成两瓣，独自沉浸在深夜之中。萨维塔剩余的生命中，也有一束光，绿色的。





	【冷闪/绿红/halbarry】Double Life  （绿灯侠x剧版萨维塔）警告内详

**Author's Note:**

> *此中冷闪为寒冷队长莱纳德斯纳特x闪电侠巴里艾伦  
绿红配对为绿灯侠哈尔乔丹x速度之神萨维塔（剧版设定）  
*是黑车  
*强迫/放置/感官共享/非常非常邪恶混乱  
*警告真的有意义！！！请做好准备再继续往下翻

有时萨维塔不知道自己是否还活着，但是总有人会提醒他。有时萨维塔分不清过去与现实，他沉浸在回忆里，又被人扯回到当下。  
他将灵魂分裂成两瓣，独自沉浸在深夜之中。  
萨维塔剩余的生命中，也有一束光，绿色的。

他几乎要被撕裂了。很快痛苦又被快乐覆盖着，使得萨维塔无法思考。有人在操他，不算温柔地，把性器送进身体里又抽了出去。他的眼睛被蒙上，一切的感官聚集在尾椎，过载的刺激令他难以维持姿态。他上半身塌下，腰被人轻而易举握在手中，强硬地帮助他支起屁股来，更方便进出。他咬紧牙关，声音却止不住，男人的手掌一巴掌拍在他那雪白的屁股上，用力的，那疼痛来得快去得也快，那勾人的一片殷红转瞬即逝，操他的男人不满——他从来都为萨维塔身上留不下任何痕迹而愤怒，以至于紧接而来的将是更难以抵挡，难以拒绝的激烈性爱。  
感谢神速力，他受的来这些，男人有时笑着嘲讽，这样的身体岂不是天生便用来给人操的吗？  
是吗？萨维塔眨眨眼睛，纤长的睫毛被泪打湿，又浸得那块覆盖在眼上的布料微潮，更多的欢愉紧接着争先恐后挤进大脑，令他有几秒钟的窒息，太长了——他无法控制神速力在这一刻发起作用，研磨在腺体的龟头，像是恶劣地暂停在此刻，烟花绽放的速度骤然减慢，他能够清晰地一点一点感觉到体内的性器如何一点一点地撤离，摩擦着红肿却紧致着的甬道内壁。穴口被翻开了些，那些自然而然分泌出的液体被带了出去，黏腻的，缓慢地，带着温度，顺着皮肤流下去。  
他感觉到有人在吻他，并非来自正操弄着他的男人的吻，钳着他下巴的手冰冷，贴上眼睑的唇炽热，随即流连在他脸颊，最终落在他的唇上——带着温柔，给予爱人的吻。他追寻着温度——追寻着吻或者更多的东西，却扑了个空，那是不属于他的。他从幻境跌入现实，紧接着又陷入回忆中。

寒冷队长从来都对不起他这个名号。实际上他很温暖，由内而外，只有那双手，或许是因为他总不爱放下那把高科技的冷冻枪，他的掌心也是凉的。  
但巴里艾伦像一团火焰，他总是在寒冷队长身边。  
斯纳特喜欢巴里，这件事从一个秘密变成一个现实。寒冷队长从来都会想尽办法得到他想要的东西——包括巴里艾伦，只属于他一个人的闪电侠，他的男朋友。他喜欢吻巴里，然后是拥抱，当然排在这些之前的，他喜欢操巴里。极速者的身体令他欲罢不能，每每看到他的男孩儿把自己裹在那身材尽显的制服里，他都硬的发疼。  
可惜中城的反派们只知道莱纳德斯纳特有个在CCPD做鉴定员的小男朋友，却不知道他的男朋友就是闪电侠，所以他们一点儿都不给无赖帮的老大留面子，在他们共进晚餐的时候，或者一起窝在沙发上享受一场电影的时候，甚至在他们做爱的时候，小义警总会被一些突然的警报呼唤走。  
斯纳特一直觉得震波和冰霜杀手可能是俩废物，这导致他对于巴里的同事们抱有微辞。  
但他们也做了些好事，比如某次凯瑟琳神秘兮兮地将一个项圈交到斯纳特手中，坏笑着让他觉得是那个邪恶版的凯瑟琳回来了——那是个超能力抑制项圈，出现的原因是巴里很苦恼自己总是太快了。他在被逼无奈时涨红了脸偷偷向凯瑟琳承认这些，他的好朋友当然不能坐视不理，“极速者也应该有令人愉快的私生活嘛！”  
所以当斯纳特趁着巴里不注意将项圈套在他脖子上时，那些他的男孩儿一激动便容易闪烁在眼睛里的小火花黯淡下去了，只留下那双灰绿色的眼睛，被满涨的情欲覆盖。  
神速力消失了，寒冷队长尽情地在他的所属上留下自己的印记，刻在他脖子上，胸前锁骨，是温柔地，捕捉痕迹地攻略池城。  
很显然他的男孩儿喜欢这个。  
他的小闪电双臂环绕着他的脖子，两条腿盘在他腰间，他的阴茎藏进巴里的小穴，大男孩声音颤抖又甜腻地喊着“莱尼慢点”。斯纳特觉得好笑，毕竟难得有闪电侠觉得“太快”的时候，他面上调侃着，实际却慢了下来，缓缓地顶弄进去，让自己埋在男朋友身体里，不偏不倚捕捉到最敏感的地方。他舌尖勾上鉴定员的耳垂，吐露出几句实则为情趣的污言秽语，然后得到巴里一个瞪视——带着点怒气和羞涩的。他的男孩再也没法借着自己的速度使坏报复他，只能有些愤恨地咬在斯纳特肩头，不痒不痛的，对寒冷队长来说这甚至称不上疼。  
他给予他的小英雄的回报，是更加令人满意性爱。

他马上就要攀越顶峰，迎接他的却是坠落。  
男人停下了侵犯的动作。一下没了填充的孔洞不满地挽留，吮吸着已退到入口处的龟头。他呜咽一声，被人按着后颈伏在了床面上，嘴边流出的涎液在床单上留下些深色的印记。随后是又一阵顶弄，那张小嘴自觉地开合收缩着像在绞紧什么东西，肠壁蠕动着，喉咙里的声音又变了调子，他眯上眼睛耐不住在床上摩擦起来。他感觉到有人在实现他此刻最迫切的愿望，存在于脑海里的，这种偌大的餍足与空虚混杂在一起。  
萨维塔觉得他自己疯了。  
男人冷笑，那种异样的感觉从背部攀爬上，像条蛇一样，随后绕上他的小臂，将手腕在背后束缚起。  
“他在操你。”他听见男人说。  
萨维塔笑出声音来。他比自己想象中更清醒一些，还分得清是谁在说话，是不是和他说话。他正感受着两个“此刻此时”，这是时间的礼物，亦或是时间的惩处。  
“你玩弄时间，时间也会玩弄你。”  
他深谙此道，因此愿赌服输。他是败将，是囚徒，起先是在神速力中，随后是在这里。应处决他的英雄为他搭建了一所坚固牢笼，由绿色的光所筑成，他无法踏出去，逐渐也忘记了要踏出去。  
他留在了哈尔乔丹的家里。  
起初这是个意外。他拦下了艾瑞斯的子弹，挽救了被他错认为是巴里艾伦的残影，随后是时间的玩笑，本应被吞噬的悖论却存在了下来，对于他，对于巴里，成为永远无解的谜题。  
他先是被带回了正联——有人商量总是好事，然而或许是所有人做出的决定，对于萨维塔的处置没有人告诉巴里。  
萨维塔已经看不透自己的命运。  
他不知道这中间他们商量了什么，最终萨维塔被绿灯侠带走。他的未来不再是“生活”，他不再踏出乔丹家一步。哈尔乔丹不在家时，他便被铁链束缚起手脚，抑制能力的项圈被扣在脖子上。他足以在厨房客厅与厕所之间活动，却从不选择这样做。当哈尔乔丹回来，这些锁链被绿色的替换，他的项圈被卸下，速度在一瞬间流经百骸。他尝试在这一瞬与命运反抗，他尝试重新成为主宰，他依旧企图成为神，最终却明了事实有多么可笑。  
他接受了一切。  
他接受了哈尔乔丹。  
他接受了拥抱，接受了爱抚，接受了被进入。  
尽管他知道哈尔乔丹不爱他。  
哈尔乔丹喜欢在后面操他。躲避开那张脸，揽紧他的腰肢进入他。他很少同萨维塔说话，通常是发泄性质地解决性需求，他也不会吻他，眼睑，鼻尖，或嘴唇。偶尔他也会很温柔，像捧着件瓷器一般，生怕他就那么碎了。他会在这种时候突然地叫出巴里的名字，惹来萨维塔一阵挣扎与反抗，迎接他的是更加粗暴地对待，哈尔乔丹在床上的花样对得起他的想象力，对于极速者来说那些便成了地狱般的折磨。而后他逐渐地聪明地学会了如何让自己好受一些——就算是超能力者也不想经历性的痛苦——每每在旖旎的时刻室内便一片沉默，只留下喘气，仿若叹息。  
他的手脚再一次被捆绑在了一起，那抑制能力的镣铐贴上他的脖子，他的能力消失了，伴随着纵欲过度而产生的的疲累猛地扑面而来。但他的阴茎还半勃着，并不存在的另一根性器还不休地进行侵略。那些本非他经历的，过去的，正在发生的事情一股脑地涌入他的脑子里，成为回忆，源源不断地将巴里“此刻”的感受全盘萨维塔只能在还算清醒地时候暗自腹诽他们淫靡的生活，诅咒斯纳特和巴里艾伦早晚有一天精尽人亡。

斯纳特喜欢咬巴里的肩膀，喜欢在巴里身上留下各种各样的痕迹，哪怕那痕迹转瞬即逝，但他知道这些痕迹在巴里心里，烙印下一份又一份的爱，他会笑起来把他的男孩儿紧紧地拥在怀里，然后进入到更深更里的地方。斯纳特埋头，衔住左胸前那一粒，在他口中像沾了蜜。他舌尖顶弄这那细小的孔，随即绕着乳晕打着转，才缓慢地含在口中。这是他难得的糖果，斯纳特倒仿佛真的怕就这么在嘴里化掉，伴随着恋人抛却羞耻的高声呻吟，他又将吻留在乳首上。  
萨维塔睁大了眼，被布料阻隔了视线，然而传递给他的“记忆”好像就发生在眼前，不由自主地唤起了他“过去”的感觉，斯纳特在咬巴里的——他的——乳头，灵巧地舌撩拨着，他如同误落在沙漠的鱼，挺动着胸口，红肿的肉粒无人问津，隐隐不满了起来。他想碰碰自己，连在床头的锁链阻止了他的动作，平躺的姿势让他甚至无法到什么地方蹭蹭，他只能起伏着，喘着气，随后他的阴茎被人握住——空气流动给予他触摸般的感觉，那一阵电流激起鲜少的汗毛，曾经闪电侠的敌人——曾经的闪电侠，发出了如同斯纳特听到的，那样美好又动人的娇声。  
像只小林莺。  
斯纳特把这话说出来了，惹得他的恋人脸颊更红。早已深谙床事的小法证官在男朋友面前哪顾得上羞涩，就算没了神速力，也不妨碍他的恶作剧。当斯纳特再一次把自己送进去时，闪电侠不客气地咬进了他，抬起双腿攀附在寒冷队长的腰间，眨着眼睛问他“你要把我关在笼子里吗？”  
真丢人，萨维塔嗤笑，斯纳特这就射了。射在巴里的身体里，“小坏蛋。”男人没怎么用力气拍了拍中心城守卫者地屁股后啧了一声，不客气地就着混杂着残存的润滑剂的浊液又往里挤了挤。“不许让他流出来，小巴，把你的小屁股夹紧些。等他们在里面久一点，说不定你就能怀上我们的宝贝了。”  
于是他下意识收紧了入口，齿尖在唇瓣上压下印记，紧张地连脚尖都绷紧，浓稠地水顺着他内壁流动，萨维塔攥紧了拳头，射精的欲望更加强烈了。  
哈尔乔丹一言不发，看着长相同他老朋友完全一样的半张脸，又转而到另外一边，他垂下眼，视线最终停留在被绳索摩擦出红痕的脚腕边。萨维塔一丝不挂地躺在床上，同他曾肖想的爱情一模一样。在知晓巴里与寒冷队长的事情时他拥有过遗憾和痛苦，然后他释然。他真心为他的兄弟而开心，那些心有不甘在看到萨维塔时争先恐后地攀附上来。  
绿灯侠将罪人留了下来，独自占有着一个无人承认的闪电侠。错误的存在得以延续，悖论依旧未被解开。  
萨维塔知道这是时间对他的另一个惩罚。  
“来操我，哈尔，求你——”  
他说出这句话，咧着嘴笑，湿了眼眶，然后他的时间静止，萨维塔如愿以偿。  
他看到黄色的光，隐隐在闪耀。

萨维塔在许多年前曾见过绿灯侠。英勇无畏的，时常带着笑容，他适合天空。他会同萨维塔——那时候另一个巴里艾伦打招呼，会坐在他身侧，在望向那半张面孔时，那双棕色的眼眸里多了苦涩。他曾捧着这张脸，将快要破碎的男孩抱在怀里。  
“等我回来。”  
他说。  
随即太阳陨灭又重生。

Fin.


End file.
